


permanent

by sailormatcha



Series: Soulmates [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tattoos, Crush at First Sight, Eventual Romance, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 00:02:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15829638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailormatcha/pseuds/sailormatcha
Summary: SOULMATE AU. "She hesitated while making the first line, stopping just enough to had only made a tiny mark on Boomer’s skin. A piece of brown hair fell into her face, it’s length swaying against Boomer’s exposed stomach. Letting her unoccupied arm reach towards her, Boomer tucked the hair behind her ear, her eyes searching the deep browns of the girl in front of her. Hana gulped, realizing how hot she had become. It wasn’t the air anymore."





	permanent

**Author's Note:**

> An installment in the Soulmates series, which is a collection of stories across several different fandoms, concerning my original characters and their love interests. Please enjoy!
> 
> AN: Tattoo AU. Free-pick day.

Hana stood before the dimly lit steel door, listening to the murmur of distant cars from the street at the end of the alley. She wasn’t one to fear much, but she surely didn’t think that Lucio; sweet, adorable, Lucio would send her to a tattoo parlor in such a sketchy part of Sydney.

It had been only a couple of weeks since seeing her friend at one of his shows, catching up briefly afterwards before he had to get on the road again. She had asked him about his new tattoo, a tribal shoulder piece in the shape of a frog, and expressed her interest in who had done it for him, since they had both known the weight of being famous. Fans were fans, though sometimes overwhelming. If she were to go to a public place, she would be smothered. And for what she wanted? Finding a uncorrupt tattooer would prove to be the more difficult part. Lucio, realizing her interest in finally getting a tattoo, told her about a tattooer he met at one of his shows, and how this particular artist only met their clients in completely secluded areas, never staying in the same spot for the same session. It screamed “extremely sketchy” to Hana, but Lucio had told her about it. It had to be safe, right?

She knocked gently on the door, and when a few moments passed with no answer, she knocked again a little harder. The door opened a little, revealing nothing but a black and empty space. Hana’s guard suddenly heightened.

“Hello?” She called out in English, knowing that it was probably the language of choice since they were in Sydney.

“Are you the Ms. Diva that Lucy talked about?” It was a woman’s voice that spoke back, in a heavy Aussie accent.

“Yes, I’m Hana Song. Lucio told me to meet you here.”

The sound of a deadbolt being shifted made Hana jump a bit, and the door swung open. Standing almost a foot over her was a skinny girl with a blonde pixie cut. Under her red beanie, Hana could see small streaks of blue. There was an equally blue popsicle, half eaten, in her hand.

“Nice to meet you Ms. Diva.” She said. “Name’s Boomer.”

“Boomer?” Hana asked, a little surprised by the odd name. She was pretty sure the only time she had heard it before was in a video game she played recently, and even then it was given to a dog.

“Yes ma’am.”

“You’re the tattooer?” Hana’s suspicion made Boomer laugh.

“Yes ma’am.” She said again, leaning against the doorframe.

Hana took a long look at her. After trying to figure out what was so off about her, she finally realized that this tattooer was covered, neck to feet in clothing. Most tattooers that Hana had come across flaunted their ink, wearing less clothing to do so, but the only skin that she could see were Boomer’s hands, neck, and face, all completely bare.

A small cough brought Hana back to reality, and she realized that she had been staring at Boomer’s body. A blush tingled her cheeks.

“Are you gonna stand out here or are you going to come in?” Boomer asked through a tiny laugh, moving out of the way so that Hana could squeeze through.

She was surprised by the uncleanliness of the apartment inside. It looked as if someone had been living there for a while, not as if it had been a convenient meeting place for a one time session. She had pictured a dark room with a single chair and a light bulb hanging from a string above it, but this was a modern living space. A kitchen only big enough for one or two people, a worn couch in the corner, the murmur of a TV somewhere near it. The air was muggy. There was a long table with a metal briefcase in the space between the living room and kitchen.

“Make yourself at home.” Boomer said, moving towards the table.

Hana wasn’t sure how to respond, but knew that it was much warmer in the apartment than it was in the warm Australian streets. She removed her peach colored jacket, draping it in her arms. She watched Boomer open up the metal box, taking out a large white sheet, splattered with different colored inks. She moved the box to the rolling chair next to her and laid the sheet over the table. After patting out the kinks in the fabric, she took out her tools and plenty bottles of ink, setting them on a makeshift stand out of cardboard boxes. She looked over to Hana with careful eyes, the popsicle stick, now missing it’s popsicle sticking from her mouth.  
She moved towards Hana, taking the stick from her mouth and tossing it in a nearby wastebasket. “Here, let me take your coat.” She said, coaxing it into her hands. She laid it on the couch, next to a black leather one. Hana decided to ask an obvious question.

“Do you live here?”

“Nah, it’s a friend’s place. Jamison’s away for the night. Told ‘im I’d be using it for my session.”

“That is nice of him.” Hana said, smiling slightly. Boomer intently watched her lip curl.

The small talk didn’t last long, however, since Boomer gestured towards the table. Hana moved towards it, and though her height made it difficult, hoisted herself up to sit on top of the sheet. Her legs dangled underneath her.

Giving Hana an amused look, Boomer pulled a pair of black gloves out of the case, and swiftly slid them on with a snap against her wrists. She moved towards Hana again, catching her wandering eyes. They locked for a moment, and before Hana could let the blush rise again on her cheeks, she looked away.

“I’m new to this.” Hana said a little embarrassed. “I’m not sure what I’m supposed to do or say.”

The laugh that filled the room surprised her. “No worries, love. I’ll guide you through it.” Boomer watched her nod.

“So what’ll it be?” She asked. Hana looked up again with a questioning look.

“Huh?”

“...The tattoo.”

“Oh… well I wanted something like this.” She rustled through her jeans pocket until she pulled out a scrap of paper with a hand-drawn design.

Boomer took the paper in her hands and smiled down at the origami rabbit, surrounded by tiny intricate plants and flowers. “Very cute.” She said under her breath, a little unsure if she was talking about the tattoo or the girl in front of her. “Alright, Miss Diva, where would you like it?”

“Ummm…” Hana started to lift her shirt up a little, revealing her cream colored skin. Boomer would have otherwise been fine with the amount of skin she was seeing, since she was a professional tattoo artist, but for some reason, she felt a blush rising on her cheeks. “I was thinking here.” She pointed to her right rib, just under her breast. “Do you think it’ll hurt? I heard that the first tattoo isn’t too bad but I also heard that the ribs is one of the hardest spots to get one. Do you think there’s a better-”

Boomer smirked at the fact that she was rambling, probably because of nerves. She watched the way Hana’s eyes sort of twinkled while she spoke. “It’s a good spot.” She stopped her rambling. “I’ll… uh… need you to take off your shirt.”

Hana’s eyes widened, but she did as she was told, revealing a stripped pink and white bralette. Boomer took her shirt and draped it against the table, next to her jacket. “B-bra, too?”

A laugh escaped the blonde. “Nah, I’ll manage.” Any other time, Boomer would have taken the opportunity to see more any day, but for some reason, she didn’t want to embarass Hana more than she already was.

Hana laid down on the table, so that her right side was facing Boomer’s chair. Once all of her equipment was set up, needle, ink, and all, Boomer took a seat and looked at Hana. “Are you ready?”

“Don’t you have to like…. Draw it up? Put a stencil down?”

Boomer laughed again, and gave her needle a few test presses with her foot. The buzzing filled the room. “I only freehand. Didn’t Lucy tell you?”

Hana gulped. She had seen Lucio’s tattoo, and thought it looked fine, but she had no idea what to expect from this stranger. For now, she just had to trust Lucio. No, she had to trust Boomer.

The first couple of lines were an odd feeling. They didn’t so much hurt, as they did itch. It was something that she couldn’t really explain. Every once in a while, she would lift her right arm off of her eyes to look over at Boomer. Her face was calm but concentrated. It actually was quite comforting to watch her rather than focus on the slight discomfort she felt when she passed over the bones of her ribcage.

About thirty minutes in, Boomer finally met Hana’s unwavering gaze. “How ya doing, love?” Her smirk brought a blush to Hana’s face.

“It doesn’t hurt.” She said, looking away from her.

“Heh.” Boomer ran her forearm against her brow, moving some of the hair there out of her eyes. “You’re pretty strong, aren’t you?”

Hana didn’t answer, all too aware that she was a blushing mess whenever this stranger said anything to her. Boomer started to work again, making Hana jump a little at the feeling.

Another half an hour passed, and Hana was becoming fidgety. She hoped that Boomer would finish soon, so she could finally get up from the hard table under her. “Almost done.” She told her, realizing her restlessness.

Hana turned towards her again, deciding that conversation might speed up the process. “So do you live here in Sydney?”

No answer.

“Have you been tattooing long?”

Still nothing.

“Do you usually not talk while you work?”

Boomer laughed, pulling away from Hana’s skin. “No, I just don’t talk about myself much. It kinda takes away from the whole mysterious aesthetic of it all, don’t it?”

Hana rolled her eyes. “Do you not want to be famous?”

“I am famous aren’t I?”

That surprised her, There must have been a lot of famous people that came to her. Even Lucio had said that she was top notch and let her tattoo him, so she must have known the music crowd fairly well. “Well, I guess so. I guess being in the limelight isn’t your thing?”

Boomer laughed, but it wasn’t like all the times before. Hana watched her with careful eyes. “Being… known isn’t really my thing. It’s easier to hide that way. Easier to run.” She started the needle again, pressing it to Hana’s skin.

There was a sudden sadness in the room, one that Hana hadn’t expected. Boomer’s energy radiated a carefree happiness, but in that moment Hana realized there was much more to the tattooer.

“All done.” Boomer said softly. She wiped Hana’s skin with a soft, cool cloth, and looked down at it with a certain proudness. Hana started to get up, feeling a little sore around her ribcage. Boomer handed her a mirror, and held it far away enough that she could see the intricate design under her bra. It had been almost exactly like the design, just much cleaner with beautiful colors in the floral design that surrounded the origami rabbit.

“I love it!” She exclaimed. Unable to hide her excitement she turned towards boomer, who was peeling off her black gloves to discard of them, and hugged her, throwing her bare body flush against hers. They stayed like that for a moment until Hana realized what she had done. “Uhh… sorry.” She rubbed the back of her head. “I really do love it though. It’s amazing.”

She looked back into the mirror, and then back at Boomer who had stopped dead in her actions, still processing what had just happened. She was blushing as much as Hana knew she had been, too. “How much do I owe you?”

“You don’t.” Boomer said, finally throwing her gloves into the wastebasket.

“Huh?”

“I don’t take money.”

“Wait, I’m confused…”

Boomer turned towards her and started to unbutton her shirt to reveal a black sports bra. Hana immediately sensed danger, not really understanding what was going on, but before she could resist whatever Boomer was planning, she quickly took in the sight of her completely inked body. On almost every visible spot, there was some sort of tattoo, ending just under her collarbone and, after Boomer finished taking off her long sleeved flannel, ended right before her wrists. Some of the tattoos were better than others, but mostly there were words. Words that Hana quickly realized were not any old words, but autographs. She finally understood, that the payment was never going to be money. She looked under her left collarbone, which read “Lucio” with his signature frog next to it. A tattoo for a tattoo.

She handed Hana the tool, the foreign feeling making her almost drop it.

“Like this.” Boomer moved her hand to fix Hana’s grip. “I’ll hold the button down, and you…” she was blushing again. “You can do whatever you want. Just nothin’ that I can’t cover up. Most people just sign.”

Hana watched as she moved to the table. Slowly, she approached her, still not wearing her shirt, the sticky air making her grateful for the uncoverage. She scanned Boomer’s skin, trying to figure out where she could put her name. She recognized some of the names. Some musicians. Other artists. When she finally found a spot, just near where her forearm met her bicep, she looked up at Boomer, who watched her with intent eyes. “Is here okay?”

“Yeah.” She replied, not even looking at where Hana was pointing. She pressed down on the button. Hana gently pressed it against her skin. Boomer didn’t even budge, even whispering that Hana could ‘press harder.’  
She hesitated while making the first line, stopping just enough to had only made a tiny mark on Boomer’s skin. A piece of brown hair fell into her face, it’s length swaying against Boomer’s exposed stomach. Letting her unoccupied arm reach towards her, Boomer tucked the hair behind her ear, her eyes searching the deep browns of the girl in front of her. Hana gulped, realizing how hot she had become. It wasn’t the air anymore.

Hana looked back down and continued, writing the Korean symbols out. When she was done, about ten minutes later, she looked down at it with a little closed-mouth smile. 사랑해.

“There.” She said, handing the tool back to Boomer. She was looking down at her arm now. “Your name?”

“Something like that.” She said with a blush. Too embarrassed to even stand it anymore, Hana quickly put her shirt back on, while Boomer slipped off the table, and put away her tools in the same metal box from which they came.

“W-well… thank you for my first tattoo, Boomer! I-I-I should get going!” Hana gave her an awkward wave and grabbed her things.

“Wait!” Boomer called.

Hana was already halfway out the door when she looked back at her with a confused look.

“It’s Penelope.” She said with a blush, covering it with the same arm that had been tattooed just moments before.

“Annyeong, Penelope.” She shut the door with a quiet click.

 

 

 

 

 

For the first time, Penny wished that she would see just one client again. When she finally realized what the korean symbols on her arm read, she made sure of it, showing up at one of her public signings in South Korea a month later. She leaned down and whispered into her ear, before she could see past the beanie and hood to realize who she was.

“I love you, too.”


End file.
